Prior art passive navigation systems utilizing only gyroscopes and accelerometers do not provide the continuous velocity, position, and attitude accuracy generally required for the long-term operation of such systems. Position, velocity, and attitude errors caused by drift and gravitational effects on these inertial sensors, rendered them unacceptable as a sole sensor in a navigation system for operation over the long term. Operation over the long term of these prior art inertial navigation systems required periodic updates of position. These updates were generally provided by fixes from the Global Positioning System (GPS), a radar navigation system, or a sonar system.
Significant improvements have been made in inertial instruments such as gyroscopes and accelerometers. Drift has been reduced to insignificant levels leaving only the gravitational effects as the major source of error. Though gravimetric maps are available for the correction of inertial sensor performance, highly accurate corrections can be made with the use of these maps only if the position of the vehicle is precisely known and the maps are error free. Additionally, the vertical gravitational field which is deflected by the coriolis effect is further deflected by the motion of the vehicle. Vertical deflection, create horizontal components, which are known as horizontal gravity anomalies. These anomalies impact on inertial navigation systems very much like accelerometer errors. As the vehicle traverses through the anomalous gravity field, the Schuler loop is excited and velocity and position errors are generated which increase with time. Consequently, if a completely inertial navigation system is to provide sufficient accuracy over the long term, inertial sensor errors, caused by anomalous gravitational fields, must be corrected in real time.
Known passive navigation systems provide continuous updating of position, velocity, and attitude information of a vehicle without recourse to radiating or external navigation aids. Such a prior art system computes navigation information with the utilization of gravity sensors, gravimetric maps, vertical position, and velocity measurements. Sensor and map data are processed by real time filtering to compute the best position, velocity, and attitude of the vehicle. The products of measured gravity gradients and the velocity of the vehicle are integrated over time to obtain a north, east, down gravity vector components which are combined with corresponding components obtained from a vertical deflection map in a complementary filter. North and east components of the combination are compared with the corresponding components from the vertical deflection map, while the down component of the gravity is compared to the down value obtained from a gravimeter. Residuals from these comparisons are utilized in a Kalman filter to provide corrections that render inertial measuring units in the system independent of the vertical deflections and gravity anomalies. Measured gravity gradients are compared to reference map gradients, the residuals being utilized in the kalman filter to estimate long-term position errors and to provide correction for gradiometer bias and drift. A vertical position loop mixes gravity down data obtained from a gravimeter and gravity down data obtained from the integrator to provide vertical position which is compared to a reference derived from the difference between a measured vehicle height and terrain height obtained from a geoidal map. The residual of this comparison is utilized in the Kalman filter to improve estimates of east velocity.
However, there is still a need in the prior art for improved navigation systems. For example, use of a gravity database that provides information corresponding to the earth's normal ellipsoidal gravitational model my not be sufficient for accurate navigation. Prior art devices also have a practical problem of unbounded error in the computed gravity disturbance vector due to integrated gradiometer white noise that occurs in the standard method.